


Не спрашивай, не говори

by Darthie_M



Category: Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov, Миры Изумрудного Города | All about Emerald City
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Suggestions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M
Summary: Как много странностей в истории Железного Дровосека и его загадочной девушки...





	Не спрашивай, не говори

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский фанон (если автор его с кем-то разделяет, то он рад). И самую чуточку стеб.  
> Постканон «Семи подземных королей». Использована 1 цитата из канона.

— Элли, ты ничего не перепутала? Ты говорила, что Железный Дровосек хотел получить сердце, чтобы снова любить свою девушку. А вместо этого он просто взял и ушел править Мигунами! Как же так?

Если бы не удивление сестры, Элли бы об этом и не задумалась. Она с детства привыкла к мысли, что все ее спутники как попали к Гудвину со своими заветными желаниями, так и получили, что хотели. Дровосеку нужно было сердце, и теперь оно у него есть, качественное, как и было обещано. Любящее, трепетное, самое чувствительное на всей земле. Из красивого шелка.  
Но ведь и в самом деле, сердце требовалось Дровосеку не просто так, а чтобы снова чувствовать, переживать, любить — любить свою девушку, оставленную в Голубой стране, так же, как и раньше, до того, как него обрушились все эти несчастья. А теперь Элли вспомнила, что ни разу больше не слышала от него об этой девушке задолго до того, как они вернулись в Изумрудный город. Кажется, с тех самых пор, как они отправились в Фиолетовую страну? Или даже раньше?  
Жалко, что она была такой невнимательной. И юный возраст тут не оправдание. Энни ведь заметила, а она не была там, только слушала рассказы сестры. Разумеется, расспрашивать его самого Элли не стала бы — из деликатности, но хотя бы могла присмотреться и, возможно, догадаться, в чем причина. А теперь вот мучайся от любопытства...  
Что же все-таки произошло? Может, он на самом деле простоял в лесу не один год, а много? Да нет, не похоже на то. Ведь тогда бы он весь проржавел насквозь. Может, девушка его не дождалась? Непохоже, ведь она готова была любить его даже железным, во всяком случае, так она говорила. А вдруг он сам не захотел? Понял, что она не будет с ним счастлива, и решил не напоминать ей о себе? Но тогда бы он не согласился стать правителем, опасаясь, что она все узнает, ведь правители всегда на слуху. Или об этом он просто не подумал?  
А может, за время пути он полюбил кого-то другого? Но как он мог бы полюбить без сердца? Впрочем, Гудвин, кажется, считал, что у Дровосека было доброе и любящее сердце даже в то время, когда в его груди была пустота. Но тогда кого же? Страшилу? Почему же не признался и согласился расстаться?  
А вдруг... Элли вспомнила, как Дровосек ответил Мигунам, когда те приглашали его в правители. "Сейчас я не могу расстаться с Элли. И мне нужно получить в Изумрудном городе сердце. Но потом... я подумаю и, может быть, вернусь к вам".  
То есть он уже тогда допускал, что потом отправится к ним. К ним, а не за девушкой в Голубую страну. Из-за нее… Элли? Пусть она тогда была совсем маленькая, но он мог бы стать ее рыцарем и подождать. Он же не стареет!  
Впрочем, он и стал. А домой отпустил потому, что хотел, чтобы ей было хорошо. Не мог не отпустить. И плакал при расставании...

Элли всесторонне обдумала эту мысль — и с большим сожалением отвергла. Было очень лестно, но не слишком вероятно. Она еще дважды после этого побывала в Волшебной стране и непременно заметила бы, если бы Дровосек был влюблен в нее и ждал, когда она повзрослеет. Но нет, его чувства к ней всегда были чувствами друга.  
И к тому же... Элли мысленно ойкнула и едва удержалась, чтобы не зажать себе рот. Слишком много странностей. Неизвестная девушка, о которой, похоже, никто не знал, разве что сам Дровосек и Гингема. Ее тетка, решившаяся обратиться с просьбой к злой волшебнице, которую все боялись. И сама эта волшебница, за какую-то жалкую корзину пиявок согласившаяся на сложное колдовство. Неизвестный умелый кузнец в стране Жевунов, о котором Элли почему-то не услышала потом ни разу, хотя Жевуны участвовали в борьбе с Урфином. А ведь в этой борьбе каждый боец был на счету, тем более — кузнец, тем более — он же наверняка был другом Железного Дровосека, раз он столько для него сделал.

Причем этот кузнец не только сделал Дровосеку металлические руки и ноги — даже голову, а потом и туловище — взамен утраченных, но и сумел оживить эту груду железа... ученик колдуна? Но в стране Жевунов имелась лишь одна колдунья, и у нее был только один ученик... И неважно, что он вовсе не кузнец, а столяр, Дровосек же такой деликатный, он не мог назвать его столяром, потому что столяр в окрестностях тоже один. А такой замечательный мастер мог владеть не одним ремеслом, а несколькими. Правда, говорят, он не маг, но — мало ли что про человека болтают. Он же создал потом целую живую армию из обычных деревяшек!

И почему за искалеченным Дровосеком каждый раз приходил кузнец, а не верная и любящая девушка?

Кто-то в этой истории явно был лишним — то ли девушка, то ли кузнец. Но без кузнеца там явно не обошлось, а вот девушка... а была ли вообще эта девушка?  
Чем дальше, тем больше Элли уверялась в правильности своих догадок. Ей вспомнилось, как Дровосек кинулся очертя голову в Изумрудный город. Только ли на помощь другу? Защищать от деревянных солдат — конечно! Но, быть может, и спасти любимого от его собственных демонов? Или убедиться, что демоны победили и от прежнего друга уже ничего не осталось...  
И почему неамбициозный Дровосек согласился стать правителем Фиолетовой страны? Может, потому, что быть правителем мечтал кто-то другой?  
Элли вспоминала Урфина, вечно мрачного, нелюдимого и замкнутого. У него могли быть основания быть таким. И какие!  
Запретная любовь. Абсолютное табу во многих странах. Неизвестно, как с этим в Волшебной стране, но и об обратном Элли ни разу не слышала. Об этом не говорят. Даже думать себе не позволяют. Бедный Дровосек, решивший, что его любовь не принесет счастья дорогому человеку. Бедный Урфин, нарушавший все запреты, мыслимые и немыслимые, вечно рвущийся к власти, которая была ему, по сути, не нужна и не приносила радости, но позволила бы изменить законы, наплевать на любые запреты, не зависеть от мнения соседей...

Элли глубоко вздохнула. О таком не расскажешь сестре. О таком вообще никому не расскажешь. И, конечно же, не спросишь ни у Дровосека, ни у Урфина.

— Энни, милая, поверь: любовь — очень непростая штука. Что бы ни случилось между Дровосеком и его невестой, нам нельзя об этом любопытствовать. Это — личное, никто не вправе лезть с расспросами.  
— Почему нельзя, а вдруг бы мы могли помочь? Или помирить их, если они поссорились?  
— Просто нельзя, и все. Запретная тема. Как табу у туземцев, о котором рассказывал дядя Чарли. Не спрашивай, не говори...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Volkov & Co на зимнюю игру 2017 года на спецквест (задание: «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»).


End file.
